


Oedipus Complex

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: Post War, no epiloge. In the middle of the night, Harry James Potter freaks out about his choices in women and the Oedipus Complex he possibly has... the right Mrs. Potter is there to help him as always...





	Oedipus Complex

Oedipus Complex

Harry Potter was awake on his bed, his eyes trained on the ceiling as he breathed in and out evenly, his breathing the only noise in the dark room. He was naked with the feminine presence next to him, sleeping peaceful with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his bare chest, his own arm was around her, his fingers tracing patterns on her arm.

His eyes didn't leave the ceiling as he sighed slowly, this was how family felt like, she was there next to him, even after the war, after everything they had been through and he couldn't have asked for more.

_Family_

Harry sighed as he thought of his Godfather and his parents, that night in the forbidden forest, years ago, when he was about to die, or so he thought, facing Voldemort, he sighed as he remembered his mother, extending her hand for him. Lily Potter had been a beautiful woman, red hair and the gentlest of smiles, the kindest of eyes and the warmest of glances.

The image of another redhead or actually ginger flashed in his head and he almost shuddered at the contrast, Ginny. Why had he been with Ginny? He wondered sometimes, now that things had been said and done and everyone had made their choices, sometimes he thought about the whole thing.

She had been interesting and cute, passionate about Quidditch and an escape for him, from the war and the darkness, a girl out of the daily torture a prophesy inflicts, she had been a good snog too, a good person to nod and agree on anything no matter what, since she knew nothing better than try and support him like that.

But it hadn't been enough, the war had left Harry a different man, a different person, a  _darker_  person and Ginny never truly got to learn his character, to know plain Harry behind the big name and titles, the man who tossed and bruised the one sleeping next to him by accident because of his nightmares and Harry didn't have the patience to wait for her to know him, to open up for her to know him, to have her trying gain his trust.

He had been a wounded man, still was, and he had needed someone to be there for him, someone who knew him, who would draw her wand and hex whoever stood in their way and then point it at him as well, threatening she would hex some sense into him, he needed a woman, not a girl, and he had gotten her at the end.

And she had needed him as well, someone to know her, to be like her, to support her, respect, care and understand her, someone to take her hand in his instead of calling her names even in an attempt for humor.

So why had he been with Ginny again? Maybe because he hadn't known better, maybe because he had catalogued the right woman in the wrong place, "like a sister" that was insane come to think of it, he was actually related to Ginny through their pureblood families, thinking it would be incest to be with Hermione was actually ironic.

And Ginny had looked like Lily externally, Harry shivered at the thought and frowned more, he knew they looked alike but he had never thought about it like that, was he a pervert? Had he fancied Ginny because of some twisted inhibitions that had to do with his physiological profile and the lack of parental figures in his life? He shivered again and shook his head, whatever it was, it was gone, he was a teenager and his ex might had looked like his mother but it was over, in the past.

 _Ew Potter… you're disgusting…_  a voice similar to Hermione's spoke in his head and that led him to finally look at the sleeping form in his arms with wide eyes. Hermione had similarities with Lily too.

Both Muggleborns, both caring for their friends like Lily was with Remus and Hermione with Neville, always caring for their respective Potter, both preferring the safe ground than the skies like he and his late father had liked. Both best students in their years. Both having been called "Mudblood". Both having no fear to stand up for their closest people even if they had to be against people they cared about… ready to sacrifice themselves for Harry… the only thing Hermione had different with Lily was the hair color and as it was proven now, this was the main reason he had been with Ginny.

'Oh my GOD! I'm a sick man!' Harry called out without even realizing it and looked at Hermione who stirred in his arms and glanced at him with half-shut eyes, her face in a frown from the disturbance of her sleep, she glanced at the side of the bed, where usually the noise came from and then looked at Harry who was looking at her with wide eyes.

'What?' she asked in a sleepy voice and Harry remained frozen, she got panicked. 'What?' she asked again this time firmer and moved her hand beneath her pillow, grapping her wand, being the second in charge in the auror office before her husband had taught her to be in constant vigilance.

'I'm a sick man,' Harry said and Hermione relaxed her face again, sleep still not having abandoned her completely.

'What?' she asked again stupidly and Harry nodded his head and stared at her.

' I have been fancying women who have things in common with my dead mother,' Harry said and Hermione's eyes this time widened too and looked at him dumbstruck.

' _What?'_  she asked once again louder this time and Harry sighed exasperated with his wife.

'Listen to me,' he said in a hushed voice as they both glanced at the side of their bed again before they could look at each other once more. 'Ginny was a ginger, and if you see pictures of hers and my mother's they look very much alike, I was sick ever since I was a teenager!' Harry said and Hermione kept the frown in place.

'Yeah ok, but as far as I know the only other thing the two of them share is the house of Gryffindor well all belonged in… nothing more,' Hermione said, trying hardly to follow the absurdity in the middle of the night. Harry nodded franticly.

'Exactly, and that led me a couple of years later to you…' Harry said and Hermione this time looked at him with genuine surprise.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked and Harry took a huge breath and spoke.

'That means I'm a sick bastard!' Harry said in agony and Hermione sighed and let herself back in her side of the bed, her head on the pillow as he followed her now with him propped on his elbow to look down at her.

'Why you think that?' she finally asked, she could see that if she just tried to shut him down with the whole Oedipus Complex theory she would only make it worse so she decided to clear the whole thing up once and for all. 'One by one, give me your clues,' Hermione added and Harry nodded.

'You're both muggleborns,' Harry started and Hermione nodded with a small smile, she quite actually liked the fact of both her and Lily Potter sharing the same blood status, it proved that no matter the blood status of a witch, great men can be born from her.

'When did you learn that your mum was a Muggleborn?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed and pondered on the question.

'I think fifth year, when I saw Snape's pensive.' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'Good, you knew I was a muggleborn way before that, you couldn't have made the connection yet you have noticed me as a girl ever since the fourth year in the Yule Ball.' Hermione said and Harry sighed and tried to nod. 'Next,' she urged him.

'You were both caring with outcasts, my mother with Remus and you with Neville,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with a smile.

'And Ginny was caring with Luna who was an outcast, and you were caring with Luna and with me like I did with you, even I was caring for Luna after a point, suddenly Luna has a lot of admirers don't you think…? Next,' Hermione took down another argument as she suppressed a yawn.

'You both fancied the Potters after a point…' Harry said a bit weakly, Hermione had taken down two reasons already, his pronouncement to be sick was being ruined and he had to do something, having Hermione smirking up at him wasn't helping.

'You're serious? Half the student body fancied the Potters in their respective era… it's not mine or your mother's fault that the Potters are such seducers. Next,' she said and Harry sighed, he would make her see the light.

'You were both great in your years! Sirius and Remus had admitted you were the Brightest Witch of your Age and Slugghorn had done the same with my mother.' Harry said in triumph but Hermione shook her head again.

'Here as well, that was a true fact since my first year and was "verified" by Remus and Sirius in our third year… we learnt about your mom's brilliance as a student in our sixth year. Next,' Hermione said with the calm success of the winner and Harry sighed dramatically.

'You're not into flying…' he blurted the next thing in common, Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Excuse us for not trusting wooden sticks taking us tens of feet in the air, like thousands of thousands of people with phobia of the heights , next,' Hermione countered him easily again.

'You have been both called…Mudblood.' Harry said, whispering the last word, his eyes darting at the scar Bellatrix had embed his wife with, but Hermione gave a chuckle.

'As long as there're Slytherins who had also happened to be death eaters many muggle-borns had been called Mudbloods. Harry, I accept only that both your mother and I had a good hearted Potter there to hex the insulters… Next,' Hermione took down yet another reason and Harry sighed in exasperation with his bright wife as their conversation in whispers was leading to an end.

'You both never gotten afraid to stand up against the ones you loved when they were wrong,' he said again weakly and Hermione chuckled.

'It wasn't our fault our loved ones could be thickheaded… that's a Potter trait I guess, your mother and I just got lucky to see from a good age how to counter it. Next,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and played his last card.

'You're both willing to fight to the death for me…' he finally said and he could remember all the times he had heard his mother screaming when the dementors neared and the times Hermione stood before him or by his side, ready to be taken down in her try to save him. His wife this time gave the gentlest smile she could muster, her hand touching his face gently, caressing his scar and taking his other hand in hers, placing them on her bare chest above her beating heart.

'That I accept, both your mother and I knew from the moment we lay eyes on you that you would be the main person in our lives… She was so young and she had given birth to that little boy with the bright eyes and the chubby cheeks and a madman was after her boy… you were part of hers from birth. And years later, I laid eyes on a little guy with bright eyes and that infamous scar, yet the old clothes and the embarrassed exterior showed what I had to see… and I knew, I could see it, you had been through a lot, and after you saved me from the troll, I also knew that you had became part of my own life, by choice, by fate, by my own complexes of wanting a man who can stand up for me, call it whatever you want, you were mine and I was yours. It just took awhile for both of us to see it…' Hermione said in whispers and Harry could only stare in her warm eyes, now almost black in the dark room. When she was done with her small explanation, he could only lean down and kiss her lips in a drugging kiss as she opened her lips for him, their arms wrapping around their naked bodies once again.

'But what if all these things put together make me a sick person?' Harry asked after a moment and Hermione this time sigh in exasperation but smiled.

'In psychoanalytic theory, the term Oedipus complex denotes the emotions and ideas that the mind keeps in the unconscious, via dynamic repression, that concentrate upon a boy's desire to sexually possess his mother, and kill his father. Did you ever want to kill you father?' Hermione asked and Harry shook his head negative, she smiled brighter. 'Did you ever had flashes of your mother's face while you were with Ginny? Hermione asked and Harry groaned in disgust and shook his head at her bold question.

'Ew, Hermione that's gross.' He said, feeling his growing erection falling and dying at the thought, Hermione beamed.

'If you think so, you're just fine, just your mother and I have a lot of things in common because of some coincidences and similar upbringing… nothing more, after all, half of the things in common with you mother, I share them with you too...' Hermione said and brushed her body against Harry's. 'Oh no, you're not going anywhere,' she whispered in Harry's ear, addressing his erection that perked up immediately, he groaned but tried to keep up the conversation to make sure he wasn't sick.

'But what about Ginny? She looked like my mother,' Harry said and Hermione this time sighed and looked at him amused.

'Harry, ok I admit, it was a bit creepy to see you and Ginny together because you really looked like your parents, and not necessarily in a good way, sometimes it was like seeing your dead parents back. Only it wasn't your mother's gentle smile I have seen in pictures, it was Ginny's suspicious eyes making sure none will take you away from her, and you weren't your dad, you were you the one I know and love… So yes it was creepy but it wasn't sick. I grew up with Ron and you and at first I had been with him and then with you, does that make me sick to want someone like a brother to me? Because you were both like brothers to me for quite awhile, until I felt a pull because of the war and the possibility of dying for him and then after the war, I realized it was you from the beginning…

'Speaking like that, we all are sick, Ron for wanting someone like a sister to him, me back then, now Luna who at first he didn't like and now they're probably fucking like jackrabbits at the Burrow. Ginny should be sick too, who stalked you for years before she could have you in her fifth year and a bit after the war… even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for allowing their pureblood daughter want a halfblood wizard like you, Potters and Weasleys are related like every pureblood family…' Hermione ended her words with a kiss on his lips that was immediately returned by Harry.

She was right, he had no idea even why he had started digging up the whole thing, being forced to less hours of sleep led to such thoughts. They were kissing and caressing, playing with each other before Harry could break the kiss.

'Show me how much you love me then, dearest wife…' Harry said with a smile and Hermione grinned as they rolled over for Harry to be on his back and Hermione above. She leaned down on him this time, her hands on his neck and face like her mouth while his hands caressed her waist and slightly fuller belly, careful not to touch her sore breasts. They were ready to move on with their foreplay but a loud cry stopped them both and they broke the kiss with exasperated sighs, touching foreheads, tired smiles forming on their faces. The reason of their lack of sleep was screaming from his cot by the bed.

'Sirius…' Hermione whispered and moved off Harry and close to the cot of her baby son. Both Harry and Hermione were totally thrown in their parents mode from one second to the other as their only three weeks old newborn had "trained" them in tantrums in the middle of the night.

They both calmed down immediately as Hermione took her wand and casted a cleaning charm on herself, knowing how easily a newborn can get infected by pretty much everything, she hugged her baby son and placed him close to her chest as she laid down on her side of the bed again, caressing his tiny back above his slip-on.

'You're not smelly…' Hermione whispered with affection and she glanced at the muggle clock by her nightstand to see how late it was, four in the morning. 'But it's time for you to eat again isn't it?' she whispered, caressing the mop of brown hair as the bright green eyes of her baby boy were looking up at her. Harry smiled and put his boxers on before he could lay sit next to Hermione he waited for mother and son to get comfortable as he watched his little son with adoration. Hermione moved slightly against the headboard and helped her little son to her breast, the little guy started drinking his milk with closing eyes. Harry watched by Hermione's side as he supported his little boy with his hand along Hermione's.

'He will be torturing us until he's done breastfeeding,' Harry whispered and Hermione grinned as the couple shared a kiss.

'He will be torturing us until he's an adult..' Hermione countered and Harry laughed. 'And along him, his siblings and Teddy I can imagine,' Hermione added and Harry looked at her with soft eyes.

'You really mean that?' he asked even softer and Hermione smiled and looked at him with eyes full of joy, it had been too early to discuss it but Hermione had obviously decided what they'd do in the future.

'What, because of the difficult pregnancy? Oh come on Harry, when did we ever had something the easy way?... I am willing to be through that and worse to have another one in a couple of years again, maybe a girl, little Lily… if your sick complexes don't kick in of course we name her like that, otherwise, you choose a name.' Hermione teased and Harry chuckled and kissed her lips once again.

'Lily sounds great but I'd like something different, to honor my mother like we honored the Marauders, we have a son named by a star,' Harry said softly as he looked at his son, Harry and Hermione had decided to honor the old Marauder along James and Remus by naming their firstborn Sirius. Honoring the man who stood like a father for Harry and was so fond of Hermione while alive, the one who suffered thirteen years in Azkaban and didn't survive to see his Godson free and happy. 'Our daughter could be named by a flower like my mother… but there was one Lily Potter and our children deserve to have different names, marking their own lives with them. ' Harry offered and Hermione liked the idea.

'Rosalie,'

'Margaret, Maggie in short,'

'Dalia,'

'Irish,'

'Anemone,' Hermione suggested and Harry looked at her funnily.

'Anemone?' he asked and Hermione nodded pretty obviously. 'It's a fantastic Greek mythological name of a nymph who was turned into a flower…' Hermione defended her choice while Harry only laughed and kissed her lips again as their son finished his milk and whimpered for attention. Hermione immediately placed him higher on her shoulder and patted his back lightly until he burped softly.

'Now it's time for daddy to change you,' Hermione said as she kissed her baby's soft cheek. Harry smiled tiredly but nodded, Hermione was still recovering after the pregnancy and the long labor, or she had recovered but  _he_  didn't want her to get tired so he did his best to help with their baby son even if he had taken upon his shoulders the entire responsibility of the Auror office since Hermione would be in her maternity leave for weeks to come.

He took the tiny guy in his arms careful as always not to hurt any part of the little body in his big hands. He changed the little guy on the changing table they had moved in their bedroom and then brought him back to Hermione, the newborn still getting nervous as it could understand only Hermione by the smell like all babies recognize their mothers.

Harry laid down first on his side, spooning Hermione who held her baby close to her chest as she too moved to her side, little Sirius calmed immediately close to his mother with Harry looking at him from her shoulder and the young woman caressing the baby's belly in her try to sooth possible little cramps, the tiny baby cooed and closed its eyes satisfied.

'We all need some sleep…' Hermione whispered and felt Harry nodding from behind her and kissing her neck lightly.

'That's so true…' Harry said and Hermione spoke again in the same whisper.

'I'm mad at you by the way…' Hermione said and Harry's eyes opened widely as he looked at her the moment she turned her head the best she could.

'Why?' he asked truly innocently, her hormones were still out of control most of the time but that night he had been great with her, loving her when she had demanded for, rubbing her back, bringing her a glass of pumpkin juice… he had been the golden pet!

'For one, you woke me up with your exclamations of how awful you are, scaring me as I thought we were attacked. Then you had me explaining things when you could have just grab me and make up for the brutal disturbance of my sleep before our son could wake up…' Hermione said and Harry could hear the tease in her voice, along the tiredness.

'Tomorrow your mother will come by and help us with the baby, I promise I'll sneak you somewhere in the house and make up for tonight's sordidness…' Harry promised and Hermione actually giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

'Great, now hold me 'til I fall asleep?' she asked softly and Harry gave her another kiss.

'And a lifetime after that..' he whispered his promise as they both rested their heads on their shared pillow and allowed sleep to overtake the three new Potters…

**Author's Note:**

> what you think? thanks for reading, please comment  
> CP09


End file.
